Thanks
by IvyValentine1
Summary: Wendell winced as his stomach ached. He turned to his mother and saw her expression of concern. Inspired by the Batman TAS episode The Under-dwellers.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

Wendell winced as his stomach ached. He turned to his mother and saw her expression of concern. His eyes settled on a few buildings and many people walking by. Wendell couldn't remember how many hours went by while he stood in front of a building. How often his stomach ached. There was something he remembered. Someone.

Mr. Lewis scowled and remained in front of his family. ''Steal lots and lots of pretties. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes,'' he said. Mr. Lewis still scowled. ''GO!'' He watched while his wife and son ran out of their home. The corner of his mouth went up.

After the memory of his father, Wendell viewed a woman walking and carrying a bag of groceries. He blinked twice as soon as Mrs. Lewis took the piece of bread sticking out of the bag. Wendell watched while she broke the bread in half. He took the biggest piece. Worry formed in the young boy's eyes. He saw her smile. He imitated her expression. ''Thanks.''

Mrs. Lewis still smiled. Her eyes widened after he finished eating. Her smile came back. She ate a bit more bread until there was a tiny amount of it left. Mrs. Lewis gave it to Wendell. She saw the return of his smile. There was a nod after he thanked her again.

Wendell finished eating what was left of his bread very slowly. The cool air caused him to wrap his arms around his body. He started to shiver. *Hm?* Wendell thought after Mrs. Lewis placed her shawl on him. Wendell held the shawl together while Mrs. Lewis shivered. His worried expression returned. ''Mom!''

Mrs. Lewis just smiled. ''I'll be fine.''

A new smile materialized on Wendell's face. ''Thanks.'' He watched while she nodded again.

Wendell saw a bracelet around a woman's wrist. The shawl was held again while he seized the bracelet. He took the bracelet and still smiled. He considered giving it to his mother, but he remembered his father's scowl another time. Wendell remembered how violent Mr. Lewis was sometimes. Especially if he and his mother returned without pretties for him.

Mrs. Lewis took another woman's pearl necklace. One glance at the dark sky. Worry caused her to bite her lip. ''Not a lot of pretties for your father. Perhaps he'll be happy with our recent pretties. Yes. Yes. Yes,'' she said.

The family returned home. They found themselves in complete darkness. Except for anger-filled eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

''Well?'' Mr. Lewis stepped out of darkness in the living room. Shoulder length hair framed his long face. Anger remained in his dark eyes. He wore tattered clothes and boots. He approached Mrs. Lewis and their son.

''Well? Did you steal lots and lots of pretties?'' Mr. Lewis asked in a somewhat high-pitched tone. He wasn't sure if he liked Wendell and Mrs. Lewis exchanging glances. Perhaps they forgot the consequences if they angered him. His eyes widened as soon as recent pretties were placed in front of him. His body trembled. Hands formed fists.

Worried, Wendell ran behind his mother. He began to tremble for a reason different from his father.

''Don't hide behind your mother, Wendell!''

Tears formed in Wendell's eyes.

''It was difficult to steal lots and lots of pretties,'' Mrs. Lewis said to Mr. Lewis. Her body shook as soon as Mr. Lewis raised his hand. She turned her back and held Wendell. She focused on him. The corner of her mouth went up. ''I'll protect you, Wendell,'' she said.

Wendell never said anything as his mother still held him. Lifted him. Carried him far from Mr. Lewis. Returned to the streets.

Wendell and Mrs. Lewis found themselves in a barren building. They were going to be safe for the evening.

After Wendell was released, he began to rest on the floor. His knees went up. He wrapped his arms around himself. His body shook again. This time from the cold air. The cold air again.

Other arms wrapped around Wendell. *Hm?* His mother tried to make sure he was warm another time. A new smile formed.

''Thanks,'' Wendell said before he fell asleep in his mother's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Many years went by. Wendell was a young man and still poverty-stricken. His sick father perished a few years ago. Wendell never revealed tears for him. Not after memories of Mr. Lewis scowling. Attacking Wendell with his mother trying to protect him. Shrieking at his family.

Wendell always tried to steal clothing, food, etc. Even when his mother was sick.

Worry filled Wendell's eyes as he stood by a bed. His body tensed while Mrs. Lewis winced every now and then. ''Mom.'' Wendell viewed Mrs. Lewis turning to him. Struggling to smile. He shook his head in disbelief.

Mrs. Lewis glanced at a pink ring she always wore. She slid it off and gave it to Wendell. She heard him as he gasped. ''Something to remember me by,'' Mrs. Lewis said. She continued to struggle to smile. Her eyes were on Wendell's new tears.

''You were always with me. You always protected me. From the weather. From...'' Wendell scowled. He refused to mention his father.

Mrs. Lewis watched as Wendell wore her ring. She smiled while he tried to smile. His mouth trembled.

''Thanks.''

Mrs. Lewis nodded.

''Thanks for everything,'' Wendell said before a tear ran down his face.

After nodding again, Mrs. Lewis closed her eyes and never opened them.

Extra tears ran down Wendell's face.


	4. Chapter 4

Glowering, Wendell stood in front of the same building where he and his mother always were when they tried to steal pretties, clothing, food, etc.  
Not one person walked by him. He glanced at the empty space where his mother stood. Wendell's eyes were wide for a moment. His shoulders started to slump at a snail's pace. Tears formed in his eyes.

Wendell straightened his long coat with trousers and boots. The string tie on his blouse was adjusted. The same with his round half-shades. His cloak was held together. Shoulder length hair framed his long face. The pink ring was always cared for. His scowl came back.

Wendell gasped as soon as a few young men appeared. He stepped back while they scowled at him.

''Why do you always stand by yourself?'' one man wished to know.

''You always wear those odd clothes,'' another man said.

Wendell saw other things. Cans in hands. Sticks.

''You're too odd! We don't want you here,'' another man informed Wendell. He threw a can at Wendell. He watched as the man winced after the can contacted his arm.

Wendell ran from the men as they threw various objects at him. After any object contacted him, he winced again. He saw a sewer lid and crouched by it. After moving it to one side, he entered the sewer. Wendell refused to look back while he ran. He heard footsteps behind him.

Three alligators appeared in front of Wendell and approached him.

After gasping again, Wendell trembled uncontrollably. *Hm?* he thought as soon as the alligators walked by him. Wendell viewed them approaching the men. Alligators lunging. Men with wide eyes. Men fleeing.

''You saved me?'' Wendell smiled. He watched while the alligators approached him. He scratched their snouts as they wagged their tails. Wendell laughed in a raspy gentle tone. ''Pretty pets. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes.''


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later, Wendell wandered the sewer. He couldn't return to the streets. Where others harmed him. His father. Others. At least he had his new pretty pets with him. Pretty pets never harming him at all.

Wendell began to wince after his stomach ached. That familiar memory of standing near his mother years ago. Hurting from hunger. From the cold.

Wendell entered one area. His eyes became wide after they were on a group of orphans. Wendell viewed them trembling and holding one another. He wondered how long they were below the streets. How did they survive? Stealing from others above the sewer? That was when Wendell's eyes widened for another reason. A smile formed.

''We are the Under-dwellers. Yes. Yes. Yes. I'll be your leader. Your king. The Sewer King. I'll teach you. I'll feed you. I'll clothe you. I'll discipline you. Obtain lots and lots of pretties for your king. Never speak. Children should be seen and never heard.''

Every kid nodded.

The Sewer King continued to smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later, the Sewer King stood in front of his children. He paced repeatedly with a staff behind his back. ''Obtain lots and lots of pretties for your king. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Lots and lots of pretties.''

The Sewer King scowled. ''GO!'' He viewed the children running far from him. The Sewer King began to laugh in a raspy and loud tone. Pretties he never had when he was a boy. His laughter ceased.

The Sewer King turned to three alligators. He walked between them. He recalled always sending his children to steal lots and lots of pretties for him. Forcing them to work in absolute darkness. Forcing them to place words on the wall. BEWARE THE SEWER KING. Protecting his sewer from any trespasser.

Eyes widened after curious teens stood in front of a wall. Near certain words. BEWARE THE SEWER KING.

One alligator snarled at the trespassers. It approached them before their eyes widened. It viewed them fleeing.

A smile formed before the Sewer King laughed in a gentle tone and scratched the alligator's snout. He viewed it wagging its tail. His eyes were on the ring he always wore. The Sewer King turned to the alligator again. ''Thanks.'' He continued to smile.

''Mom.''

THE END


End file.
